Lets Just Blame it on the Rain
by Bluepool- The Rogue
Summary: *BEST TO READ I'M A CAT FIRST BEFORE READING* Valerie wished that someday Jace would notice her feelings. But, he would never be with her. EVER. She was in the straight up friend zone. Based on the song, 'Blame it on the Rain' by He is We. Summary sucks. Rated T for mild language.


**Blue here, this song is what I believe fits Valerie really good. This is made before Jace is a cat. Look it up!**

**Song: Blame it on the rain**

**Artist: He is We**

**Enjoy! Blue out!**

* * *

Valerie sighed and looked up at the ceiling of her room, hugging the blue stuffed cat in her arms. It was him that got her in this situation without even knowing. It was all his fault. She wished she didn't love him so much.

* * *

The rain thundered against the roof, causing her to feel even more depressed. She hated the rain and the snow. Two things that triggered horrible memories.

Valerie threw Blue at the wall in anger. The stupid toy couldn't help her at all this time. It just stared back at her with green button eyes.

* * *

The ring of her doorbell sent her reeling down the stairs, dodging a few cats on the way. She opened the door and revealed a soaking wet Jace. His brown and blonde hair stuck to his head as he grinned, holding a movie. She brightened and snatched the movie from his hands.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT THIS!" she squealed, spinning around. She'd normally never do that in front of somebody but she knew him for almost her whole life. She stood on her tiptoes and hugged him, soaking herself. "You cannot sit on my couch like that," she said. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Did I leave some clothes here?" he asked, taking off his hoodie and revealing a blue Aeropostale t-shirt. Valerie nodded and dug around in the closet before throwing him a pair of jeans and a shirt. He ran to the bathroom to change.

They watched the movie soon after. It was a romance. Valerie felt she could connect with the main character. The guy she liked was in love with someone he would never have. Only, in the end, they got together. Valerie looked up at Jace's face. He showed no emotion whatsoever, just stared at the screen.

She looked down at her feet as they shuffled on the carpet. She knew that wasn't the ending to her story.

* * *

She stared at him intently while the ending credits scrolled down the tv. The love was evident in her eyes but he didn't notice. His hand picked up the remote and flipped the credits off. Startled, she sat up quickly and stood up.

"Well, the movie's over. See you t'morrow?" he grinned, taking an umbrella from the closet to leave. She noticed how fast he moved when he pulled her in for a tight hug. His cheek brushed her's and she felt her breath catch. Her face heated up as she turned a bright red, like her hair. She hugged back gradually, savoring every moment. She wished it could last forever.

* * *

Valerie's short lived happiness was over as he pulled away, the warmth fading slowly. She wondered if this wasn't just a crush. Surely she would get over him someday. Right? She sullenly waved good-bye as he walked out the door. She just wished he noticed her feelings a little more. He could be so oblivious about some things.

She walked upstairs, picking up Blue and flopping back onto her bed. She lifted Blue over her head.

"Am I becoming crazy?" she asked the stuffed cat. It's head fell to the side as if saying 'no'. Valerie smiled weakly and hugged it tightly. Blue never judged. That's why she came in second to Jace on her favorite things in the whole world.

* * *

Valerie inhaled deeply and buried her head into a pillow as she screamed out her frustration. The only time she could ever really spend time with him was at her house. Nobody else ever came to visit besides Jace. She had no friends at school. All the while, Jace was always surrounded by girls. He would smile and make jokes but she knew from the look in his eyes that he didn't really care for any of them.

Yet, her heart was being torn every time one of them gave him a hug or followed him down the hall, holding onto his arm. She wished all of them would just go away.

* * *

She knew none of them thought of Jace the way she did. They never to the time to actually think of the meaning of his jokes. The never caught their breath when he gave them a hug and said 'bye' softly in their ear. She knew she was the only one. He only looked at her as a friend. But it was better than what he looked at those other girls like. She recalled what he said when she asked him what he thought of the girls surrounding him.

"They're just a bunch of dispensable skanks who jump from popular guy to popular guy. They mean completely nothing to me," he had said, quite bitterly. She was taken aback by his choice of words.

* * *

She felt the same heartache come back. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair she was in love with someone she couldn't have. Silver tears dropped onto her pillow. Valerie picked up her cell phone and contemplated on calling him. She gulped and dialed his number, becoming silent at the sound of the phones connecting. Finally she heard him pick up.

"Mockingjay here, how may I help you," he said, humor filling his voice. Valerie giggled.

"I was just um... can you come over again?" she asked. Silence was on both sides as he thought it over.

"Sure," he happily replied. Valerie brightened.

"Seen you soon." She hung up and twirled around gleefully. But stopped when the doorbell rung. 'That was fast,' she thought, picking up Blue and walking downstairs. She opened the door and Jace closed the umbrella before walking in. He looked questioningly at Blue.

"I see you still have Blue," he deadpanned. Valerie grinned.

"She was there the day we met. I can't possibly get rid of her!," she said giddily. He rolled his eyes and put the umbrella in the closet. Putting an arm around her shoulder, he raised an eyebrow.

"Sooo, what're we doing tonight?" he asked.

"I have another movie?" Valerie suggested, holding up a dvd with explosions of color on it. He seemed bored. She grinned. "An action movie." That caught his attention. His jaw dropped as he stared at the movie in her hand.

"We must commence to watching it!" he cheered. She laughed and put the dvd in and sat on the couch. Jace jumped over the side an plopped down next to her. The movie began with lots of killing and punching. Bloodied and beaten guys fighting over something she forgot about.

"If our life was a movie, how do you think it would go?" she blurted. He tapped his chin thoughtfully and then grinned.

"It'd be pretty cliche," he started, "Well, I'd be the main good guy and you'd be like my bestfriend and fighting buddy. There'd be this evil guy and a huge weapon and he'd have a really pretty girl to try and seduce me. It'd work and you would try to tell me she's evil but you'd just be really jealous.

"In the end, I'd get captured and realize the pretty girl was evil and then you'd come in, beat her ass, save the day along with me and we would end up making out in th-" he stopped mid-sentence. They both ended up blushing.

* * *

They stared at each other. She looked into his eyes. They were clouded. With what, she couldn't tell. He could see the obvious love in her eyes. He'd seen it before but never knew exactly what it was. He knew now.

They both began to lean in slowly, eyes closing. Her heart began to race. When their lips touched, she felt fireworks go off in her head. She felt warm and like some type of glow was surrounding her. It was heaven.

* * *

Even though she wanted to believe this meant he loved her, she knew his heart wasn't her's to have. She decided it was time to accept it.

She was in love. This was definitely more than a crush. In no way was this something else.

And that was that.

* * *

**End of story...**

**Blue here, this was somethin' special for those JayxValerie fans. I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE OUT THERE!**

**Blue out.**


End file.
